Proper support of the neck and head in a reclining position while resting or sleeping is a critical function in persons of both normal cervical alignment and those whose alignment or musculature of the upper back and neck has been traumatized. While pillows of various shapes and specialized configurations offer some support, the firm stabilization and restraint that is often therapeutically necessary has been missing in available devices. While restraints such as collars are also available for stabilization, the comfort that will encourage frequent and regular use of the appliance is missing in these. In particular, a device has long been needed that will stabilize the neck, gently restrain the head from movement and provide the comfort that will encourage regular beneficial use.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention are head support pillow and cervical neck restraints, and integrated inflation means therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of head restraints in the form of cervical collars have long existed, and new types of resting support devices, generally variations on the standard form and filling of a pillow, have come to market in recent years. Further, relatively complex devices for precise immobilization of head, neck and shoulder areas have emerged from the medical device filed. Finally, hybrid devices that use the familiar forms of pillow or collar and combine certain features of more complex medical appliances have emerged for self-therapy. The device of this application is in this last category.
There is a need for improved forms of supporting head restraints in the sleeping environment. Sound sleep depends on the absence of discomforting obstructions to head and neck positioning, and regular pillow forms of support cannot adjust to the many and extreme variations of user physiology and preferences, much less the more extreme requirements of therapy in cases of trauma or deterioration of the cervical area. The slight but significant adjustments that are sought are typified by the pounding and re-shaping of a pillow to get it into an exactly right shape, only to have it collapse and be pounded again into the night. Something more effectively and reliably adjustable is needed.